Sapphire the hedgehog
by sapphire629
Summary: Sapphire is an innocent hedgehog girl with a normal life till Dr eggman kills her sister and she has sworn revenge!


**Sapphire: Hey everyone I'm Sapphire629's OC! **

**Shadow: And I am super bored!**

**Sapphire: Hey, I thought I told you to be quiet so…BE QUIET!**

**Shadow: Make me!**

**Sapphire: Ok then! (Jumps on Shadow and wrestle him on floor) Btw Sapphire629 does not own anyone in this story!**

**Shadow: Only this weirdo here!**

**Sapphire: I'll get you for that!**

**Normal Pov**

A dark purple hedgehog was gazing at the beautiful orange sun setting, getting ready for night. The hedgehogs name was Sapphire, Sapphire the hedgehog. She had quills that reached down to her waist and large sapphire blue eyes. That's how she got her name. She wore a silver sleeveless top and black jeans with large rips at the knees. The sky around her was getting dark but she did not care. There was only one thing she cared about. "I need to find those Chaos emeralds. For Violets sake" She said looking at the ground. The grass swayed in the wind. It only brought back memories of when Violet was alive. I single tear trickled down Sapphires cheek. She remembered that day like it was yesterday…

**Flashback**

Sapphire was running around Maple City, her home town. Dr. Eggman had been here and destroyed all of the buildings. People were lying motionless on the roads and pavements all because one girl, Violet, had stolen his Chaos emerald. "Violet! Violet where are you!" Violet was Sapphire's sister. They shared a great bond and would risk their lives for each other. "Please Violet! I need to know you are safe!" "Sapphire is that you?" a very weak voice echoed through Sapphires ears. She turned around to find a lilac coloured hedgehog crouching down on the floor. One had on her chest covered in blood and another holding a silver Chaos emerald. "Violet! Oh no! Did Dr. Eggman do this?" Cried Sapphire running up to her sister and crouching down beside her. "We need to get you to an ambulance!" "We can't all ambulances have been damaged." Tears started to roll down Sapphires face "But we can't just let you die here!" Violet saw Sapphire crying and smiled. "Hey, don't cry, at least I'll be with mum and dad I bet they are waiting for me right now." Sapphire looked at her sister. A tiny smile appeared across her face. "Tell them I said hi ok?" But wiped it away with a slight turn of her head. "Why did you have to try and get all the emeralds? I should have stopped you!" Violet's eyes flickered; she knew she did not have a lot of time left. "You won't have been able to stop me anyway. Before mum died she told me to collect all the emeralds because you can use chaos control and all the other powers." Sapphire saw Violets eyes flicker. She put her hand behind Violets head and lifted it to keep the circulation going for a bit longer. "That's why I had to collect all the emeralds, but now that I'm going I want you to collect all of them." Violet began to go limp so with her last breath she said "It's time for me to go now. I'll be waiting for you when it's your time and promise me you will keep mums promise and mine…promise…me" Violet grew heavy and her eyes closed. "I promise Violet, I won't let you down." The emerald in Violets hands was no longer in her grip so it rolled out of her and stopped at the end of her fingertips. Sapphire reached out to grab the emerald but Dr. Eggmans hand got their before hers. "I'll be taking that if you don't mind!" He said then then walked up to his floating thing then flew away. Sapphire then after that day vowed to get revenge on Dr. Eggman for killing her sister. Rest in peace Violet, rest in peace…

**End of Flashback **

While Sapphire had been daydreaming of what happened that unfaithful day her mobile had been ringing snapping her out of her trance. She picked it up and read what it had to say to her. "Apparently Sonic the hedgehog and his friends are also looking for all the Chaos emeralds too. Aren't they the people who save the world a lot? I guess I don't want to run into them, so if I set off now I should be able to get the emerald without running into anyone." So Sapphire ran off towards Dr. Eggmans lair where the silver Chaos emerald will be.

**Sapphires Pov**

I arrived at Eggbutts place. I knew the emerald was here but where? So I thought if I was a fat doctor that wants to take over the world where would I put the jewel? "Ah ha!" I said snapping my fingers "Probably underground in a glass tube surrounded by his robots!" I ran in the base found a trap door that led underground then saw the emerald in a glass tube surrounded by two of Eggbutts robots…wow I'm good! Anyway I guess I'm going to have to attack them now. So I walked out of the shadows and towards the robots. One of them tried to grab me but I easily dodged it and kicked it sending it flying towards a wall and I swear I heard someone gasp. I must have really damaged it because lights went out and sparks were flying everywhere. The other robot looked a lot like Sonic the hedgehog which was weird. I tried to kick it like I did to the other one but it caught my leg and chucked me into a pile of wooden boxes. I looked up at it. Its glowing red eyes were mocking me. I tried to get up but it kicked me like I tried to kick it before sending me back into the wooden boxes. It copied my kick. That means if he sees me fight he can copy…but what if he can't see me? Before he could do anything else to me I got up and ran towards the light switch and flicked it off. I sure hoped it did not have night vision. I could see it in the dark (it's a gift) trying to find me. I got behind him and started hitting and kicking it like crazy until he finally did not get up. I switched the light back, on smash the glass tube, grabbed the silver emerald and ran out of the base. I was just out of the front door when I heard a low dangerous voice "Where are you going with that chaos emerald?" I turned around to see a black and red hedgehog.

**Shadows Pov**

I was sitting in an underground room with android fake (metal sonic) and one of Eggmans original robots. I had been assigned to guard the Chaos emerald from faker. Then all of a sudden I saw a dark purple hedgehog girl walk up to the two robots. I don't think she could see me. I would normally report this to Eggman but this could be interesting. The robot tried to grab her but instead she sent it hurdling towards…me! I gasped and dodged the robot. I think she herd me because her ears twitched but she did not turn my way. Then she was fighting android fake and it was winning of course, no amateur can beat it. Weirdly she turned off the lights. I could not see a thing but I heard lots of load thumps and bangs. When the lights turned back on I saw the robot on the ground and her looking triumphant. This girl was not so bad at fighting. Then I saw her take the chaos emerald then leave. I got up and followed her; I needed to guard that emerald and so I will. When we got outside the building I decided to say something "Where are you going with that chaos emerald?" I could tell she was surprised. She turned around to face me then cocked her head to the side. "Who are you?" She asked. I was surprised by this response since I'm very well known. Known as the hedgehog that tried to destroy the world and the ultimate life form. "Shadow the hedgehog" Her eyes widened and I closed my eyes and smirked. "Now you recognise me?" I asked. When I did not get a response I opened my eyes. I saw her running off in the distance. "That cheeky little-" I did not finish my sentence because I was running after her. I got in front of her and tried to grab her but she dodged and pushed me into a puddle of mud face first. I looked up at her; she was running off but then looked behind probably to see if I was still chasing her. She stopped and looked at me. A smile was forming on her face and a few seconds later she was laughing. I growled at her and stood up. Mud was dripping off me which got me angered more. Man I hated this girl! She was too busy laughing she did not see me walk towards her. I picked her up and put her on my shoulder. She then started hitting and kicking me like crazy (not like it hurt or anything) but I got her to Dr Eggmans lab. Eggman was on computer typing but then turned around when he saw me. I kept walking until I was in the middle of the room then I dropped that hedgehog girl and made sure it hurt her. "Ouch! That hurt! You big-" Amy was cut off by Eggman "Shadow why are you so muddy?" "Don't even talk about it!" I answered glaring at the hedgehog girl.

**Normal Pov**

Eggman looked at this hedgehog girl suspiciously to only receive an icy glare back. Did he know this girl from somewhere? She was definitely not one of the Sonic team. She kind of looked like the girl who he killed to get his Chaos emerald. Maybe they were relatives? She was at the scene where that light coloured hedgehog got killed! Yes, it was all coming back to him. She was the girl who cried over her. "So…you came to take revenge for your sister Sapphire?" Sapphires ears picked up to the sound of her name. "You will pay for what you did to her Eggbutt" "Yeah sure I will" Mocked Eggman, sarcasm dripping with every word. "Put her in a cell, Shadow. I'll deal with her later." "With pleasure" Shadow picked up Sapphire and Chaos controlled using the emerald Sapphire tried to steal to a large room with a metal cage in the middle. Shadow chucked Sapphire into the cell and locked the cell door behind her. "Ouch! Will stop throwing me everywhere!" Shadow just grunted and walked out of the room. Sapphire looked around the cell. A small mattress was lying in the corner of the cell. "I guess that is my bed" Sapphire sighed as she climbed on top of the mattress. Once settled she said to herself "I failed you Violet, I'm sorry."

**Sapphire: (While sitting on top of Shadow) Hey everyone! How was the first chapter?**

**Shadow: Get off of me woman!**

**Sapphire: erm let me think…no!**

**Shadow: Now I know why I hate you so much in the story!**

**Sapphire: Ok readers, I'll make you a deal. I'll only get off Shadow if you review and if I get enough good reviews I will get off him**

**Shadow: You better review guys!**

**REVIEW FOR SHADOW! (plz no flames!)**


End file.
